


The Witching Hour

by toesohnoes



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Echo wake up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11147254113/the-lights-are-low-and-the-house-is-silent-when).

The lights are low and the house is silent when they catch sight of one another. Echo tilts her head to the side and smiles at Victor across the room.

“We’re awake,” Victor says. “We should be sleeping.”

Echo looks around their room: the other dolls are safely embedded in the floor, sleeping in bunks like coffins. Dreams pass in the night.

Crawling forward, Echo approaches Victor. “Are you hurt?” she asks. “Are you ill?”

The likes of Adelle claim to be able to protect those in the dollhouse; Echo doesn’t care. She’ll protect them herself, each and every one of them. She remembers Alpha now, after all.

Victor looks down at his own body as if it isn’t connected to him at all. “I feel well,” he says when he looks back up. He smiles blandly. “Shall we sleep now?”

Echo still doesn’t know why their cells released them early, or why they are awake when the house should want them asleep. She shakes her head. “Let’s talk,” she says.

Victor’s smile doesn’t waver. He stares at her. “I like to talk,” he says. After a thoughtful pause, he says, “I like to talk to Sierra.”

Echo looks towards the sleeping chamber where Sierra rests like a Disney princess. “You love her,” she states.

Victor doesn’t flinch and doesn’t hesitate. “She is beautiful,” he says.

Echo doesn’t think that he’s talking about her face or her body. There’s so much more there: it’s a love that spans over personalities and lifetimes, a connection stronger than memories.

She longs for a connection like that of her own.

Right now, locked in the pit of the dollhouse, such a beautiful adventure feels a thousand miles away.

Victor reaches out for her, his hand large and gentle as he rests it upon her knee. “You are beautiful too,” he says, with an earnest smile and honest eyes. “Don’t be sad.”

She relaxes beneath his hand, her heart aching in the darkness. “I’m not sad,” she says. “You make me happy.”

They both do, Victor and Sierra. She covers Victor’s hand with her own and looks at the open hope on his face: it’s a sight that reminds her of why she needs to be awake and ready to fight.

It’s not for herself.

It’s for them.


End file.
